


New Year's Drabble and a Half

by Fabrisse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: Title says it all





	New Year's Drabble and a Half

It was a small thing -- a mere instant. 

They'd taken Teal'c out for his first real New Year's Eve. For Jack there'd been an Opera gala in Denver; for Sam there'd been the party afterwards. And for Daniel there'd been a late gourmet lunch. Everything enchanted Teal'c. 

It was coming on midnight now. Each of them had danced with Sam. The music was good, and the anticipation was building nicely. The countdown began, and, when midnight struck, Sam found herself bent backwards by Teal'c. She was laughing when they broke, and then she saw Jack and Daniel. They'd kissed willing ladies and turned to kiss Sam on each cheek. After shaking hands with Teal'c they'd turned to each other for a hug. And in that moment something clicked into place for them both. 

It was a short kiss, but the rest of their lives began with a new year.


End file.
